A little Klauser
by aquafreak
Summary: Firion and Bartz are simply having their last moments in their Semestral Break and Firion had shown him where he could be in times of despair. This is the sequel to Melancholy.
1. Beautiful Tan

Chapter 1 - Beautiful Tan

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own DFF.

**NOTE**: This is Chapter one in the sequel of Melancholy.

* * *

" Ahh, The perfect Saturday noon. No quizzes, no homeworks, no projects, no seatworks, no lectures! But the best of all…Cue Lights! Cue drumroll! Cue Victory Fanfare! " Tidus said, pointing to different directions.

" NO PROFESSOR MATEUS AND SEPHIROTH! " The other Cosmos warriors said as they jumped, Luneth played the Victory Fanfare and set the camera to self-timer, and took a jumpshot to the warriors.

" Where's the drumroll? " Tidus asked.

" Oh, sorry...here's the drumroll… " Luneth said, as he rolled the drums.

" Ohkaaaaay…now I know what you meant by _drumroll_…" Zidane said.

" Guys…it's time for BEACH PAR-TAAY! " Bartz said, removing his tank top and ran to the waters like he never swam in a beach before.

" That was weird… they didn't gave us homeworks nor projects or even portfolios to make. " Squall said to Zidane, while doing a spike.

" Well, I'm cool about homeworks or sort, but not Math! I suck at it.. " Zidane said, serving the ball.

" Tidus, Cloud.. wanna play Uno? " Cecil asked, with the card pack on hand.

"_ Not interested._ " Cloud said his famous catchphrase, while having a tanning mirror in hand.

" Not now, Cecil. I'm playing Blitzball with Shantotto. " Tidus said.

" Shantotto? She's surfing by the waves! " Cecil said.

" No she isn't! She was here a while ago.. "

When Tidus said that she was there _a while ago_, Cecil pointed by the waves.. a yodeling Shantotto, performing great surfing tricks.

" Ohohohohohohohohohohoho~! " Shantotto said while fancying by the big perfect wave. Bartz, Squall and Zidane were holding cardboards with a big '10'.

" Damn you Shantotto... " Tidus said, mumbling some strange curses.

" Bartz? Could you do me a favor? " Firion asked to Bartz, while grilling some barbecues.

" Yeah, Sure! Anything Firion. "

" Could you give me the soy sauce and the BBQ sauce? It's at the Gazebo. I can't just go _leave and go get the sauces_ or else this is toast. "

" Okie Dokie! " Bartz said, as he goes on, he bumped with somebody familiar.

" Kuja? "

" Oh look who's here. The _Mimic_. " Kuja said with a warm smile on his face.

" What are you doing here? "

" Oh, of course the usual. I'm just here for a beach walk with the sun above my head. We're having a getaway. _Teachers only_. "

Well, we are too! Having a celebration for giving us **nothing**. " Bartz said. " And _Students only_. But…why are you wearing that? You look weird. I know when there's a beach party, you still wear thongs.. " Bartz said, noticing that Kuja only wear a batik shawl as his top and shorts with a beach hat.

" Well, why do you care? I'm going for capoeira practice. "

" Oh-kaaay…I should go now. Firion needs sauces. " Bartz finally said an excuse, excuse to get out of his face.

" Give this to Zidane. He'll need this in handy. " Kuja said, giving a deflated tube.

" Zidane is already sixteen. He doesn't need this. "

" Even though, he still drowns, even in 4 feet. Just inflate it. Trust me, he **really** need this. Now off you go. " Kuja said, as if like he's at Dissidia academy as the superior Music teacher / Teacher in magic.

" _That Kuja really wasted my time…_ " Bartz mumbled.

" Where's Bartz? A walk to the gazebo only takes 5 minutes and it's already past 10 minutes! " Firion complained.

" Here's the sauce…" Bartz said, giving two bottles to Firion.

" What took you so long? "

" I bumped at Kuja. Teachers having a party over there and I need to inflate this and give this to Zidane. " Bartz said, showing a tube.

" Zidane is 16, and he can swim. "

" But he can still drown. "

Luneth was just under the umbrella, when a sexy Terra in a two-piece came to him. " Terra! What are you wearing? "

Terra giggled and removed her see-through shawl. " Do you like it? C'mon, let's swim! "

Luneth remembered his trauma – he drowned in a 5-foot pool. But he can't resist Terra's charm. " Please? "

" I would love to, Terra.. But I don't know how to swim, because I have a trauma. "

" It's alright…" Terra said and Luneth smiled. " I'm gonna teach you how! " She said, holding his hand.

" W-wait! Terra! Oh please, somebody help meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! " Luneth screamed for his life and everyone ignored him. Now he is a futile child being carried by a girl.

" Now what? " Zidane said.

" You wanna go for a swim? "

" Nah. I'm not in the mood, Squall. "

" Okay then. I'm going to get myself wet. "

" Have yourself fun. " Zidane said. Squall stood up and jumped by the waves.

" Firion.. " Bartz said.

" Hm? What is it? " Firion asked while putting white win all over the grilled ribs and the flame got higher.

" I really find you intimidating. "

" Yeah? Why did you say so? "

" You use so many weapons that when a person looks at you, that person feels like.. "

" Why? You also use so many weapons, Bartz. "

Bartz laughed. " I know! Don't remind me! But…when people look at you, their expressions differ even though we use so much weapons. It's like.. "

" Like…what? "

" Like you're living Swiss Army Knife. No, seriously Firion. " Bartz said, getting the brush and dips it with BBQ sauce. Firion just smiled as he flips over the grilled meat and kissed Bartz on the forehead.

" I want to ask you something.. "

" Sure. "

" You want to go by and swim? "

" Bartz… we're in the middle of something. "

" Right… no, I mean later. If you want to. But if you don't-" Bartz was cut off by Firion.

" Of course. After lunch. "

Bartz smiled and hugged Firion as if he was a teddy bear.

" Hey Cloud! C'mon! Let's play Uno! " Tidus shouted to the chocobo-looking guy. " Cecil, Shantotto and I are waiting! "

Cloud got up by the chair. He put the tanning mirror by the chair and went to the hut.

" I'm good. " Cloud said, tossing the shades away.

Cloud, Shantotto and Tidus dropped their jaws as they saw Cloud's face. Cloud's body and the part that the shades have covered were pale white, but his face was unbelievably…_brown_.

" What's with you? " he asked.

" Nice…tan, Cloud. " Tidus just said.

Firion and Bartz are (of course) curious, so they took a look at his face. The two also dropped their jaws.

" Cloud… your tan is very … good." The two said in unison.

Luneth was struggling when Terra is trying to teach him how to float. But because the Onion Knight is very panicky, Terra decided to go back to the shore. Squall is already sick of saltwater entering his nose, so he went back ashore. Zidane is making a sandcastle and some finishing touches and his sandcastle is complete. But a huge wave went and destroyed Zidane's sandcastle. So he decided to go to the hut.

" Hey Squall, why are they staring at Cloud with their jaws reaching the ground? " Zidane asked.

" I dunno. We better check it out. " Squall said.

" Hey Terra, what's over there? " Luneth asked, while being carried by Terra.

" Staring at Cloud, perhaps? Let's take a look. " The Esper said.

The four went to check out on Cloud. And like the others, you know what happened. Their jaws are on the ground.

" What's wrong with me? Why don't you close your mouths? " Cloud asked, annoyed.

Light and Cosmos now came. At last. They went to the hut where all of Light's teammates were. Light also saw Cloud's _beautiful face_, but unlike the other's expressions, Light's face is kinda disturbing.

" Ick. Is that a tan? " Light asked.

" Yeah. Does it look disturbing? "

" I'm afraid yes, Cloud. The color of your face and the color of Jecht's body are the same. See for yourself. " Cosmos said, handing her mirror to Cloud.

" ! What the fuck happened to my face? " Cloud said, panicking.

" 2 probable reasons – 1: Too much tanning lotion or 2: You forgot to put a teeny tiny bit of sunblock. " Firion said, pointing at the sky.

" Oh well, " Bartz said. " Lunch is served by me and Firion. "

All are equipped with their forks, spoons and knives. All are waiting for the 'GO' signal, with nasty faces except for Light, Terra, Cosmos and Firion.

" GO! " Firion said, waving a checkered flag down. And all are eating like they never ate in their entire life.

" You know what Cloud? The color of the grilled pork and your face color are EXACTLY the same. " Zidane teased Cloud.

" _Whatever._ " Cloud said. " _I'm not interested to know about it._ "

" How could he even say that when he's at the brink of shame? Ohohohohohohohohoho~! " Shantotto said.

* * *

Fudge. I forgot that Shantotto only speaks in rhyme . anyways, R&R.


	2. Beginnings and Ends

Chapter 2 – Beginnings and Ends

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't think I'll make a fanfic if I own Dissidia: Final Fantasy. But I did. And that means I don't own it.

* * *

That very night, Cosmos rented three rooms in a hotel and the owner didn't care. That was…okay…

Firion, Zidane, Bartz and Squall are sharing a suite with two beds, and can be occupied by two persons each bed. Cecil, Tidus, Shantotto and Dark Cloud (that's what they call to Cloud after that tanning incident) are sharing a suite too, and you know what they're doing – playing Uno. Light and Cosmos are in a deluxe suite, and so are Terra and Luneth.

" Firion, can I borrow your PSP? " Zidane asked, for he is so bored.

" You have your own. Where is it? " Firion said sternly.

" It's still charging! "

" Well, suit yourself. I'm using the Wi-Fi here via PSP. Sorry Zidane. "

" Bartz, can I borrow your notebook? " Zidane asked.

" I'm using the Wi-Fi too, Zidane. " Bartz said.

Zidane sighed. Squall came out from the bathroom with his jacket and shirt on top, and a towel from his waist to his ankle.

" Squall, did the PS2 fit in your bag? "

" Yeah. "

" WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER? " Zidane shouted.

" Be quiet, you! " Firion and Bartz said in unison.

" Because you didn't ask for it. Let me just… complete dressing up so we can play. "

" YES! Boredom is killed! " Zidane said, jumping by the bed.

After Zidane jumped at the bed, a knock was heard at the door. " Who is it? " Zidane asked.

" Terra and Luneth.. " Luneth sighed.

" Okaay, wait there a sec! " the thief called. " Squall, ya finished there? "

" Could you wait? " Squall said.

Zidane opened the white door to the Esper and Onion Knight, Luneth in his casual clothes and Terra in her nightgown even though it's 6:30 p.m.

" Terra, why are you in your nightgown? The night is still young.. " Zidane said, with a little blush on his face.

" I felt comfortable in my dress. You liked it? " Terra asked.

By that question, Zidane blushed deeper, and he merely just scratched his head. " Y-yeah…"

Squall came out in the bathroom dressed, with scented candle lights seen and water filled the tub, filled with rose petals. " You were saying Zidane? "

" Let's play Final Fantasy V on my PS2! " Zidane joked.

" _That_ game is a GBA. How about VII? " The lion asked. " It's on my bag. "

" Okie Dokie.. " Zidane said, scanning Squall's bag.

" Why are you here, you two? " Squall faced Luneth.

" We're just getting some bags of chips and it's on Bartz's bag. " Luneth answered.

" Hey Bartz, pass me the chips. Luneth and Terra needed three. " Zidane said.

" _Now boredom, get ready to be killed._ "

Bartz opened his bag, with Luneth and his' chips. " Catch. "

The swift, agile Onion Knight caught it on time, and Zidane looked by his watch.

" Wow! 1.20 seconds! Nice record Lunnie! " Zidane congratulated.

Luneth smiled, and the two left. Bartz stood up, and left the Notebook. " Squall, could you watch my Notebook for me? I'll be taking a dip at the bathroom. "

" Okay Bartz, you got my word. Zidane, what took you so long to get the CD? " Squall complained.

" I can't seem to find it! " Zidane said.

" Where did you get the PS2? "

" At the middle Zipper! " Zidane said.

" Then it's _there_! "

Bartz didn't lock the door. He was a little sweaty, even though the aircon temperature is 18 degrees Celsius.

" Today's one hell of hotness.. Geez.. " Bartz said as he removed all his clothes, and put it at the sink. He put his foot by the tub, and the water is relatively hot.

" _Ahh. That's better. I hope Zidane would not dare to sneak on my Notebook. Wait. He's playing FFVII with Squall. And I entrusted that Lion. Oh well, no worries, _" the wanderer thought.

Firion didn't seem to hear that Bartz was having a dip. " Squall, it's still there, right? The water, the petals.. "

" Yeah. " Squall said, focused on the game.

" Better take a little warmth there.. Squall, watch my PSP for me. " Firion said, standing up and leaving his PSP by the desk.

" Okay. " he said.

" _Hey Squall. Bartz entrusted you his notebook, ne? _" Zidane whispered.

" _Yeah. Don't play with it. _" Squall answered back quietly.

" _If Bartz entrusted you the Notebook 'coz he's in the bathroom, and Firion entrusted you his PSP 'coz he'll be at the bathroom, and I didn't hear Bartz lock the door then…OH CRAP! _" Zidane whispered his hypothesis.

"_ If Bartz…if Firion…_" Squall thought and after five seconds..

" _OHSHIT!_ " Squall whispered to Zidane like it's the end of the world.

Firion opened the door, and saw like everything's fine. _Toilet clean, Shower place clean, Bartz's clothes at the sink, Lights off_..

" _Why is Bartz's clothes here? _" Firion thought for a second.

.._And the candle lights silhouetting a figure that looked like Bartz playing the petals._

" _AND THE CANDLE LIGHTS SILHOUTTING A FIGURE THAT LOOKED LIKE BARTZ? Then the clothes…Damn you Squall, why didn't you tell me your friend is inside? _" Firion cursed to himself.

Well, at least Firion got his clothes on. Or should I say he's _topless_. He can hear Bartz humming Four Hearts and then.. His theme.

" _Oh I'm just hallucinating, Bartz isn't there. Well, here goes nothing. _" Firion thought. As he opened the sheet that shown Bartz's silhouette, Bartz stopped humming and looked at Firion's expression. Firion stared at Bartz's innocent face and the water cupped in his hands with three petals.

" Firion? Why are you here? "

" I'm sorry Bartz, but since my ears are plugged with my earphones and I'm focused on my PSP, I can't seem to hear and see you.. And Squall didn't mention you're here.. " Firion said, with a blush on his face.

" Oh. Are you going to have a dip too? I don't mind, its okay. " Bartz said.

" Are you…cool with that? "

" Yeah. " Bartz smiled.

Firion, who is _topless_, removed anything that covers him. And he went in the tub too.

" The water…its perfect. " he said.

" Yeah, " Bartz said to Firion, giving him a silent but sweet smile.

The liegeman and the wanderer's eyes locked to each other. Their heads are leaning perfectly, and their lips landed on the right place. The kiss was long and passionate, though. After that moment (it was 5 minutes straight.), Firion hugged Bartz, and put their heads in the water. He smiled as he saw him, and his alluring brown eyes. Then their heads are not in the water…anymore. They both fell asleep, with bodies submerged in warm, petal-studded water.

Dark Cloud, Cecil, Tidus and Shantotto are still playing Uno. Terra and Luneth are both asleep by their bed. So does Cosmos and Light. Squall and Zidane are still on the game, but Squall paused the game and they took a look by the bathroom. The two saw Firion and Bartz asleep, and the two exchanged smiles and closed the door, and had their heads back to the game.

9:00 p.m.

Firion woke up and kissed him on the forehead. The wanderer woke up, for having a tickling sensation by the forehead.

" Good evening. " he greeted.

Bartz kissed him back. " Good evening. Do you think that we should get up now? "

" As long as I'm with you. " he replied. The two got up at the bath tub, blew the candle lights while singing 'happy birthday', turned the lights on, got some towels, and went out.

* * *

Chapter 2 Epilogue

Squall and Zidane saved their game, as they saw the Liegeman and the Wanderer got out of the bathroom.

" So, how's the bath? " Zidane asked.

" _Zidane, Why did you ask that to them? _" Squall whispered as if he did something wrong.

Bartz just smiled and hugged Firion. Firion held Bartz's warm hands, saying..

" Wonderful. VERY Wonderful. Thanks for preparing that and checking on our things, Squall. "

Squall's face looked smug. " Happy to help. "

" If you're happy to help, why your face is isn't happy. . ? " Zidane asked.

Squall said nothing. Instead, he kissed Zidane so quick that the thief didn't realized Squall kissed him.

* * *

Reviews from anyone is appreciated. I'm still doing Chapter Three so, ^_^


	3. Wild Rose

Chapter 3 – Wild Rose

Bartz woke up on Firion's arms. He got up, and looked by the other bed. Squall is cuddling Zidane.

" Awkward. " Bartz thought.

He was about to sleep again when somebody knocked the door.

" Coming. " he said. And as he opened the door, Terra appeared.

" Bartz, is that you? Sorry if I disturbed you. " the young girl said.

" Nah, it's okay. What do you need? And…why are you in a nightgown? "

" Umm…cause I like to. Anyways, Cosmos said to me that you four should be downstairs by now. " Terra said when Zidane overheard it, and leaps out from the bed.

" Why? " the genome asked.

" I don't know. Breakfast, maybe. Anyways, see you. " She waved her hand, walking out from the hallway.

" Better wake the two sleepyheads up, huh? " Zidane twitched his tail.

" Yeah…but I have something in mind…" Bartz said with a nasty grin.

" Hey, hey, hey, I know that grin! You're up to something! Tell me! " 

" Okay here's the plan…you got a washable marker? "

" Yeah, lots of 'em. For emergency purposes. "

" Let's draw some doodles on their face while they're asleep! " Bartz whispered.

" Got it Bartzie. " Zidane winked, then brought his washable markers with him.

" Okay, now let's be quiet as we can while we 'decorate' their faces! "

The two giggled. They started with Squall, drawing him a face of a lion-like cat. Then on Firion, they decorated it with wild roses.

" Bartz, you're tickling me…" Firion mumbled.

" Shh! " Zidane said discreetly. After a few seconds, they continued. Bartz got his alarm clock, then set it on 6:30. It was 6:25 a.m. on that time.

" Let's hide. " Zidane said.

" Where? "

" Under the bed. "

" Okay. "

After five minutes, the alarm clock rang.

" BARTZ! " Firion shouted.

" ZIDANE! " Squall exclaimed.

The partners-in-crime giggled quietly, looking at each other while hiding under the bed.

" Where is Bartz? " the liegeman said, panicky.

" Where is Zidane? " the gunblader asked, sweaty. " What's on your face? " he immediately added in disgust.

" What's on _my_ face? Yours is like a cross-breed of a lion and a cat! " Firion replied.

" While you look like a garden! Designed with wild roses! "

" Maybe you decorated my face when I'm sleeping! "

" Are you accusing me of something? Maybe you said that because you're guilty. "

" 1...2…wait for it…go! " Bartz counted off.

" WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! " a laugh was heard, but two different voices. The pranksters got out of the bed.

" What are you laughing about? " Squall asked.

" And why are you under the bed? "

" **We're **the ones decorated your faces and set the alarm! " Bartz and Zidane said in unison.

" Why you little-! " Squall said, pissed off.

" Get those two! " Firion pointed to the two.

" Downstairs! " Bartz said.

" Evacuate! " Zidane screamed, as they ran for their lives. Firion and Squall looked angry and…funny. They ran from the third floor up to the first floor. They even got out of the hotel, but that doesn't stop them from their pursuit. Bartz and Zidane saw the hut where Cosmos and the others are, they're eating breakfast."

" COSMOS HELP US! " the two said, as they hid behind the goddess of harmony. The two bumped Shantotto, making her drop the hotdog she's holding using the tongs.

" Oh no! You can hide behind her more carefully you know! " Shantotto said angrily.

" What is going on here? " Cosmos asked. 

" They're chasing us because of nothing! " Zidane pointed to the two panting and silly-looking Warriors. Shantotto bursts her noisy laughter, Cloud smiled once in centuries, Tidus & Cecil laughed and Terra chuckled. Luneth dropped the fork he's holding and dropped his jaw. 

" What on earth is on your face? You look disgraced! " Shantotto _remarked_.

" They decorated our faces! " Firion tattled.

" And I think that they used permanent markers. " Squall said.

" Heyy! Those are washable! " Zidane shouted.

…And there was five minutes of cicada noises and everyone froze. Finally, Cosmos spoke.

" I think they're not chasing you because of nothing. Isn't it right, Bartz? "

" Aww…" he groaned in dismay.

" Putting THAT aside. Why don't we eat breakfast while it still lasts? " Shantotto suggested.

" Yes. "

" Looks like it's a VERY good morning! " Tidus laughed.

" You said so. For instance, look at Cloud, his tan is wearing off…" Cecil giggled while taking a sip out of the coffee mug.

" _Boo, you whore. _" Cloud sighed.

Finally, I made Shantotto go rhymes! Reviewws please :)


End file.
